1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-meter, and in particular to a clamp meter for measuring an alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC).
2. Description of Prior Art
A multi-meter or clamp meter is often used to measure a value of electric current or voltage. The clamp meter has an elongate main body, which is configured to be grasped by one hand of the user. Two jaws are provided on the front end of the clamp meter to surround an electric cable carrying an electric current, thereby detecting a magnetic field caused by the flowing of the electric current.
The conventional clamp meter includes a main body, a semi-circular stationary jaw and a semi-circular movable jaw. The stationary jaw and the movable jaw together form a closed loop. The movable jaw is pivotally connected to the main body with a trigger extending from one side of the main body. In use, a user presses the trigger by his/her finger, so that the movable jaw is rotatable by using the pivoting portion between the movable jaw and the main body as the center of rotation. An opening is formed at a connecting portion between the stationary jaw and the movable jaw. An electric cable carrying an electric current to be measured is disposed into the closed loop via the opening. By this arrangement, the value of electric current of the electric cable can be measured.
Although the conventional clamp meter can measure the electric current of various electronic products, the electric cable carrying an electric current is often hung in a higher position or disposed in a narrow space (such as an electrical housing). On the other hand, the distances between the respective electrical cables may be different in practice, and the electrical cables may be bent due to the spatial restriction. Thus, when the moveable jaw of the clamp meter needs to rotate to form an opening together with the stationary jaw, it is difficult for the movable jaw to rotate because the spatial restriction. As a result, the electrical cable to be measured cannot enter the opening, so that the operating range and locations of the conventional clamp meter are limited greatly.